


we're standin' on the same cloud

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Stiles, Fraternities & Sororities, I guess I write drunk Stiles a lot, M/M, Sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “Let me blow you.”Derek gasps, takes a step back. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to be the only one surprised with Stiles’ words. Scott is looking horrified and Derek doesn’t blame him at all.They were talking about The Pack and what Derek could do to join their fraternity when Stiles suddenly let out those stupid four words.And it’s not like Derek hadn’t thought about it. Fuck, he has eyes and a dick, he fantasized about Stiles, would happily let him blow him at any time. But not to join the pledge. Nope, he’s not that kind of guy.Stiles could at least take him for a coffee first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Sterek. Fraternities au!"

“Let me blow you.”

Derek gasps, takes a step back. Thankfully he doesn’t seem to be the only one surprised with Stiles’ words. Scott is looking horrified and Derek doesn’t blame him at all.

They were talking about The Pack and what Derek could do to join their fraternity when Stiles suddenly let out those stupid four words.

And it’s not like Derek hadn’t thought about it. Fuck, he has eyes and a dick, he fantasized about Stiles, would happily let him blow him at any time. But not to join the pledge. Nope, he’s not _that_ kind of guy.

Stiles could at least take him for a coffee first.

“What.”

“No? You’d rather blow me, then?”

“ _Stiles_.” Scott hisses.

“Jesus.” Derek runs a hand through his hair. When he looks up Stiles is watching him expectantly, big brown eyes shining with mischief.

Shit. Derek’s crush is an asshole.

–

Being a member of a fraternity meant going to more parties Stiles ever cared about. Unfortunately, that also meant getting really drunk at least once a week and doing stupid things he’s sure to regret the next day.

Because he’s a stupid drunk. And it’s all Scott’s fault for forcing him to join a fraternity in the hopes of getting Allison to notice him.

Some guys are guided by their dicks, but Scott is guided by his heart and sometimes Stiles doesn’t know if that’s better or worse than the alternative.

“Tell me I didn’t ask Derek for a blow job.” He whines, walking into the kitchen, his head pounding like a hundred elephants are tap-dancing on his brain.

Scott sighs, stands up to get Stiles an aspirin. “You should really stop drinking this much.”

“Ugh.” Stiles groans. “You should have stopped me!” Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles’ words, but hands him a glass of water anyway. “How much does he hate me now?”

“Not that much.” Scott pats his arm. “He helped me carry you to bed. And he like – brushed your hair off your face and all, then he got this sad look and walked away without saying a word. I thought he was going to cry.” Stiles bangs his head against the table, decides death now is better than the thought of Derek crying because of _him_. “You should apologize. Especially for puking on his shoes.”

Well fuck.

That is bad.

Stiles had a whole plan to get Derek to fall in love with him. It involved getting him to join The Pack – and he was pretty sure that was _so_ close to happening – then seduce him with baked goods and maybe, possibly, flaunt around the house naked to see if it sparked some reaction from Derek.

He didn’t even care if Jackson got to see his dick, as long as Derek felt completely and utterly charmed.

Stiles even promised a year of no jokes about Scott’s love life if his best friend agreed to change rooms so Stiles could share theirs with Derek! That would have been amazing! They would talk until late hours and make out before going to bed and wake up to each others’ faces and – Stiles wanted that _so much_.

Why did he have to ruin everything?

“ _Scott_.” He whines again. “What do I do?”

“Don’t worry.” Scott grins, waving a paper in front of Stiles’ face. “I made a list.”

–

Derek is not avoiding Stiles. Really. He’s just been really busy with – classes? And binge watching all the TV shows he’s been wanting to? And maybe re-watching some of those?

And it’s not like he doesn’t know Stiles is okay, Derek’s been accosted by more than one member of The Pack telling him about how great Stiles is and that he’s an amazing friend and really awesome in bed.

Okay, that last part was Scott and he looked like he was joking so Derek’s not sure. But the point is – Stiles is okay, Derek is okay, they are both okay. Separately. And no blow jobs have happened.

Not that Derek thought about it. He decided to forget about becoming a member of The Pack altogether, and he’s pretty content with being just Derek and not going to any more parties. His crush on Stiles will go away eventually. Things are _fine_.

“That’s a lie.” Erica points out when he tells her that. She insisted on taking him out even though he was a hundred percent okay with staying home to watch Fringe. That new coffee shop that opened down the road is not going anywhere. “Your entire ‘I’m okay’ speech was a lie. And Stilinski is waving at you so you better go talk to him or I’m gonna call Laura.”

“You –” Derek narrows his eyes. “you don’t have Laura’s number _and_ you insisted we come to this coffee shop, did you plan this?”

“ _Oops_.” She grins, dangerous, and pushes him towards Stiles’ table, walks away as soon as Derek is settled on a chair and facing Stiles.

“Don’t blame her, it was Scott’s plan. He had a list called 'how to get Derek to talk to Stiles again in ten steps’.” Stiles explains with a small smile. It makes Derek’s heart flutter. “So, uh – sorry?”

Derek sighs, decides it’s better to just get it over with. He can kill Erica (and Scott) later. “For what exactly?”

“Puking on your shoes?” Stiles tries. “And propositioning you. I mean, I was really drunk. I’d never do that otherwise.”

Derek feels himself getting sick. “Of course.” He laughs, humorless. “Why would you, right?”

“Oh, _no_! That’s not what I meant at all!” Stiles shoots a hand out to hold Derek’s, stopping him from getting up. “I’d love to suck your dick. Or if you sucked mine? Whichever? Both? Just – not right away? And not because I want you to join the frat?”

Derek feels like he can finally breathe, opens his mouth to say it’s okay, he understands, but Stiles still seems like he has more to say. “Look,” he sighs, calming himself, “you’re so smart and sarcastic and amazing and you love your friends a lot. When I saw you carrying that hurt puppy into our house, asking for Scott’s help, I thought you were the cutest, kindest man I’ve ever saw in my entire life.”

Derek’s eyes are wide and he’s gaping unattractively by the time Stiles is finished. His heart thundering inside his chest just another proof of how hard he’s falling for this guy.

“I like you.” Stiles adds. “And Scott seems to think you like me too? So – this is me, making my intentions clear and hoping you’d like to go out with me some time in the future.”

For the first time since the party, Derek grins, lowering his gaze to where Stiles is still holding his hand. “Well, I’m not doing anything now.” He gives him a pointed look.

Stiles looks around confusedly, points at Derek and then at himself. “Here?”

“Why not?”

Stiles beams up at him. “They serve an awesome strawberry cake.”

“I love strawberry cake.”

Stiles squeezes his hand softly. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when I'm not busy with college and crying I take prompts on my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
